Newfound Heritage
by lylangelgurl
Summary: Hermione finds out her hidden heritage and is introduced to a new life. What happens when she, her parents and royal grandmother spend summer break with the Malfoys? What will happen? And what will happen when they go back to Hogwarts? DMHG
1. The HabsburgBourbon Bloodline

AN: This is my very first fanfic. I really hope you like it. I would like to get at least 5 reviews before starting the next chapter so I know if you like it or not. Thank you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and am not making any money out of this story.  
  
Newfound Heritage  
  
Chapter One The Habsburg-Bourbon Bloodline  
  
"What did you put on question 45b?" asked a brown-haired girl anxiously, "because it asked for the ten qualities of knarl hair and I came up with all ten I think, but-"  
  
"Hermione! Stop! We've been through this EVERY year! We've already gone through the test once, we don't need to do it twice," said Ron.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Hermione," interrupted Harry, "Ron's right. It's time to relax. The exams are finally OVER!"  
  
"Oh, alright. Come on then, let's go down to the feast,"  
  
"Yeah!" said Ron eagerly, "I'm starving!"  
  
It was the very last day of their 6th year and the 6th years had just finished their end-of-the-year exams. Through the years the famous trio had changed.  
  
The boy who lived was still famous but even more so after the 5th year, when Voldemort had arrived at the Ministry of Magic and fought him and Dumbledore. Harry was still the same heroic and brave Harry but had gotten more quiet and kept to himself more often. Perhaps it was because of the weight of the prophecy upon him or dealing with Sirius's death.  
  
Ron was still tall and lanky with vivid red hair and the same stubborn and defending personality.  
  
And then there was Hermione. Though she was still quite the bookworm and model student, her features softened a bit. She was still bossy but these days she had toned down. She was a little more laid back and carefree (except during exams and tests of course.) Her trademark frizzy, bushy brown hair and winded down. It was now sleek and shiny. Her hair was in long, loose ringlets down her back. She had flawless skin with rosy cheeks, full pink lips and had soft honey colored eyes with long, dark lashes. She had also developed a more curvy, feminine body. She was now a good 5'6 to Harry's 5'7 and Ron's 5'9. She didn't quite believe it but she was one of the most beautiful girls in all of Hogwarts, if not the most beautiful.  
  
Harry and Ron of course, protected her from other boys and were both a bit like her older, very protective brothers. The trio was also stronger and closer. They had grown together even more since the 5th year.  
  
They headed down to the feast. The end of the year feast was always a bit sad, but was usually looked forward to.  
  
"Another year has ended," began Professor Dumbledore when the feast began, "the time to say good-bye has come too quickly in my opinion. Usually, we have an empty seat by this time of the year for Defense Against the Dark Arts, fortunatly, this time, we do not," He nodded towards Professor Whitewaters, a 30-something man with messy brown hair, gray eyes and a warm smile. He was a favorite of most of the students.  
  
"We say good-bye," continued Dumbledore, "To our seventh years and wish them the very best luck. Usually, I would give a longer speech, but my head seems particularly empty this evening. Dig in." The hall filled with applause as he sat down. The tables were soon filled with mountains of food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While Hermione was eating and chatting with her fellow Gryffindors, she didn't notice someone watching her. Someone from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy.  
  
He didn't know why he was looking at her. Sure she was smart, and yes, she was beautiful. But there was something else. He hated her because she was a mudblood, 1/3 of the Golden Trio and all-around goodie-two shoes. But still. There was just something about her. She was just so.pure. She was just so pure, angelic and just so horribly perfect. Most of the girls associated with him were sluts and one-night-stands. He had never even been in a relationship for more than two weeks before dumping the girl. That's just the kind of guy he was. But there was just something about Hermione that made him attracted to her. She was just so different from all the girls he had been with. He was soon cut short of his reverie by Pansy's hand snaking up his leg. Knowing who it was, he slapped it off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, everyone was back on the Hogwarts Express to Platform 9 ¾. Harry, Ron and Hermione were as usual sharing a compartment. After three hours of Exploding Snap, wizard chess and snacks, Harry and Ron decided to visit other compartments while Hermione chose to stay, studying for seventh year.  
  
After about thirty minutes of studying a complex healing draught, Hermione heard the compartment door slide open and looked up. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked acidly.  
  
"Er - I, well, um-" he stuttered before leaving quickly.  
  
"What just happened?" thought Hermione, "Draco Malfoy stuttering? And speechless?"  
  
After an hour, Harry and Ron returned and there were more games and snacking done. The earlier event was soon forgotten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two weeks later, Hermione was in the kitchen with her mother, preparing dinner.  
  
"Rap! Rap!" Hermione looked over to the window. There was a large white owl at the window. For a second, she thought it was Hedwig but then realized it was much too big to be her. She opened the window and took the envelope. It was a thick white material. It had an official looking blue seal and was addressed to Elizabeth Carolina Helene Jocelyn Habsburg- Bourbon in elegant handwriting.  
  
"Mum, I think this owl's lost, this letter's to someone named Elizabeth Habsburg-Bourbon, who's that?"  
  
She looked up and saw that her mother and father's faces were pale and colorless. Her mother slowly took the letter from her with shaking hands. She slowly opened it and as she read, she became even more pale and colorless. When she finished, she handed to her father and when he finished, he too was pale.  
  
"Hermione, dear. I think you should sit down," said her mother slowly.  
  
"Mum, what's wrong? What was that letter?"  
  
"Robert," said her mother, "I think should tell her." He merely nodded.  
  
"Tel me what mum?" whispered Hermione.  
  
"Darling, I'm going to tell you something very important," said her mother. "But first I want you to read this letter," she handed Hermione the letter.  
  
To the Royal Lady Elizabeth  
  
Dearest Elizabeth,  
  
It's been years since I wrote you and you I. I'm truly sorry  
things ended up this way and I know how happy you are. A terrible  
tragedy will bring us together. Your older brother, Francis, the  
future king, has died. He had a stroke. We are all grieving, he was  
only 47. You are the next in line. There is no one else. Your brother  
never married. Our people and I need you now more than ever. We must  
continue the royal line of the Habsburg-Bourbon. I know how you enjoy  
normal life but this is your duty. We agreed to what you must do  
should something like this happen. Please, come to the castle. We  
expect you to come as soon as possible. I also would like to finally  
see my granddaughter.  
  
Love From Mother,  
  
The Royal Majesty  
  
Charlotte Beatrice Helene Habsburg-Bourbon  
  
Hermione was in shock. "Mum- what? What is this?"  
  
"I thought I would never have to know," began her mother, "Dear, first of all we're part of the royal French family. I am the heir to the throne. You are second in line. Let me tell you everything. Second, you're not a muggleborn witch. Your father and I are also magic but I'll come to that soon. Your real name is Hermione Theresa Sophie Marie Habsburg-Bourbon. The Habsburg-Bourbons are one of the oldest pureblood lines. I lived in France for most of my life, I was a royal princess but I didn't really like it. I love France and the people but being a princess just wasn't me. I went to Beaubaxtons, where I met your father. We fell in love and wanted to marry but my family wouldn't allow it. I was to marry a prince or duke. After we graduated we eloped and my parents weren't happy but they still loved me. Your father and I wanted a non-royal, muggle life. After many arguments, they finally agreed to let us live in England with a muggle life. But you see, my parents only had two children, my dear brother and I. Before I left, I promised that if anything happened to Francis and I was needed to be the heir to the throne, I would come back. And then we started our new life."  
  
When her mother finished, Hermione was silent for a while. She was utterly speechless. There was just so much to take in. she was a pureblood and a royal.  
  
"So, what's going to happen?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we're going to move to France,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Later that night, after Hermione had finished packing, she laid down on her bed and thought. She really couldn't believe it. Tomorrow they were leaving to France using Floo powder. They would still visit their home occasionally. Hermione's mother told her to only bring her Hogwarts things and a few outfits because knowing her grandmother, she would probably buy them a new wardrobe. She wasn't quite sure how she felt. She was just very shocked. She wondered how things would be now that she was royalty. She wondered how Harry and Ron would react to it. Well, at least now, Malfoy couldn't call her a mudblood anymore. 


	2. Being a Princess

AN: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy! Well, here's the second chapter. I wanted to make the whole Draco/Hermione relationship go slower but.. Oh, well. In this chapter Draco might seem a bit out of character, but this is a DMHG story and they should be a little out of character because in the real stories, there's really no chance of them falling in love. (No matter how much I hate to admit it.) Oh yeah, I'm sorry if this chapter goes to quickly. Thanks again everyone! R & R!  
  
Note To Eliza Evenstar: Oh my gosh! I can't believe you knew that! You're right, it's the same Habsburg  
Bourbon. I didn't think anyone would know!  
  
Chapter Two  
Being A Princess  
  
The next morning the Grangers, or rather, the soon to be Habsburg- Bourbon-Grangers, were ready to go and standing in front of the fireplace.  
  
"Hermione, before we go," began her mother gently, "you should know that everyone is really quite nice. Even though I left it didn't mean I didn't like the place. It just wasn't me. But it's really a lovely place. I know my mother will love you. She's quite the bookworm herself. You should also know that you might not see us too much except around meal times. Your father and I will probably have legal matters to tend to. And you'll be busy too. If I know my mother, she will probably insist that you take 'princess lessons', as I like to call it. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll love them."  
  
Hermione was grateful for her mother's reassurance. She had been quite nervous. "Thanks mum."  
  
"Ok now, I'll go first," said her mother, stepping into the fireplace with two bags. Earlier, they owled the Ministry so they could use their fireplace. She took a pinch of Floo Powder and said, "The Habsburg-Bourbon Castle!"  
  
Her father went next with her Hogwarts Trunk.  
  
"The Habsburg-Bourbon Castle!" He shouted.  
  
Hermione went last with her bag. "The Habsburg-Bourbon Castle!" She was soon surrounded by emerald green flames and started spinning with soot traveling with her. Then it stopped. She stepped out of the fireplace and gasped. It was beautiful. She immediately knew she was in the entrance hall to the castle. The hall was bigger than the one at Hogwarts. In the middle, there was a grand marble staircase. To the left of the staircase, there was an enormous ballroom and to the right there was a very wide and long hallway. There was also a large crystal chandelier under the end of the staircase in the middle of the room. There seemed to be marble everywhere. Marble floors, marble staircase, marble walls.  
  
Immediately three house elves began taking their luggage. Hermione felt a strong twinge of anger. "House elves?? Here?? I should do something about it." she thought. A woman who looked like Hermione's mother, but much older soon greeted them. She was about Hermione's height and had white hair tied in an elegant bun with no hair out of place. She was wearing a flowing blue dress robe.  
  
"Darlings! You're here!" she exclaimed, hugging Hermione's mother and father. She had a slight French accent. "It's been such a long time! I've missed you so much! And this must be Hermione!" she turned to hug her.  
  
"Hello Grandmother,"  
  
"Hello Darling. Oh! I've finally met you!" When they pulled out from their embrace, Hermione's grandmother wiped a tear from her cheek. "You're so beautiful! You look so much like your mother and I! Now come on! I must show you to your rooms." She said, leading them up the stairs happily. "You three have the entire east wing. It has 5 rooms, all the rooms have bathrooms and there are tow extra bathrooms. There's a large library, a study, two dens, four offices, three lounges and a small dining area, but I expect you all in the main dinning area for each meal. And don't worry about getting lost, you'll quickly learn where everything is in the entire castle. I'll make sure of it. Now, you're bedrooms are just down the hall from each other. I'll let you get settled in and then I'll come back in about half an hour. Ta-ta!"  
  
Hermione went in her room while her parents went in theirs. Her room was wonderfully decorated and large. It was mostly a powder blue and white combination. The carpet was powder blue and there was a large queen sized 4- poster bed directly across the door. She had two nightstands on either side of the bed, two dressers, a vanity and a desk. There were also two bookcases filled with books. She had a large walk-in closet and bathroom. The bathtub could probably fit three people.  
  
After half an hour, her grandmother came back.  
  
"I'm going to take you shopping while your parents get settled in dear," said her grandmother.  
  
Five minutes later, they were in a car heading to the nearest wizard shopping area, which was in Paris. They must have went to two dozen stores. Three hours later, her grandmother had bought her a new set of expensive designer Hogwarts robes and about 20 other dress robes of various colors. She also bought Hermione muggle clothes. 20 tops and 20 bottoms (pants, skirts, and shorts) and 10 beautiful gowns and dresses. Her grandmother said that there was to be a ball welcoming her parents and her in a week. When Hermione said that her grandmother really didn't need to spend so much money on her, her grandmother said, "Nonsense! You're a princess and you need magnificent clothes to suit your beauty, and besides, you should get spoiled once in a while. They ate lunch together and returned to the castle at around 1:30 p.m.  
  
When she returned to the castle, Hermione found her parents in the east wing library and spent an hour with them and her grandmother. She soon found out that at 3, she had "princess lessons" to attend to. She returned to her room to freshen up and saw that all her clothes had already been put away. At 3, she promptly arrived at one of the east offices meant for her. The office had been turned into a classroom for one slash library. The tutor was already there. She was a woman in her mid-thirties. The woman warmly smiled at her.  
  
"Hello Princess Hermione. I am your tutor, Professor Lelone," she spoke with a French accent. Even though her grandmother told her people would address her as Princess, she was a little surprised. "Now," continued Professor Lelone, "I will be teaching you the Habsburg-Bourbon history, French, government, French history, proper princess etiquette and grace. I will begin by telling you the history of the Habsburg-Bourbons. The Habsburg-Bourbons are a very powerful and famous royal pureblood family. They are the muggle royal family and the wizarding royal family of France. They've never told the muggle side that are wizards and all of the people living and working for the royal family are magic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco had been thinking a lot of Hermione Granger. He just couldn't get her out of his head. He kept on revisiting the day on the Hogwarts express in his head. Why had he stutter and run away when meeting her? "Draco Malfoy does not stutter OR run away from girls, except maybe run away from Pansy though," he thought. Part of him was deeply annoyed to have Granger keep popping up in the head, the other side kind of liked thinking about her.  
  
"Draco! Draco, to the drawing room please!" Draco heard his mother call. When he arrived at the drawing room, he found his father reading the Daily Prophet and his mother reading Witch Weekly.  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Draco, did I tell you? We're going to a ball this week," she replied, not looking up from her magazine.  
  
"A ball?"  
  
"Yes darling. Make sure you wear a tuxedo. It's a formal occasion."  
  
"Who's it for?"  
  
"Well, you've seen in the papers about the new French princess and her husband and daughter. Well, at the ball, they'll announce who it is,"  
  
"And we have to go?"  
  
"Draco! Of course we do! The Malfoys are part French and the Habsburg- Bourbons are friends of ours!" she exclaimed in a scandalized tone.  
  
"Yes mother." he replied, clearly annoyed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The week had gone by quickly for Hermione. She spent it attending her lessons, spending time with her parents and grandmother, meeting new people, and of course, exploring the castle. She sent letters to Harry and Ron but wasn't allowed to tell them about being a princess. At least until it had been formally announced.  
  
The ball was that night. Hermione was wearing a blue (blue was the Habsburg-Bourbon royal color) strapless gown. It looked a bit like those wedding gowns tat were semi big and poofy at the waist down. Hermione's mother and grandmother would wear gowns identical to hers. Every woman would wear similar gowns, just those of different colors.  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. The gown went all the way down to the floor covering her feet. She was wearing a diamond necklace and diamond stud earrings with a matching bracelet. Her hair was curled and put up in an elegant updo with a few strands framing her face. She also wore diamond crown and elbow length gloves that matched her gown.  
  
When everyone arrived, the guests would come out of ballroom and into the entrance hall. Someone would announce the queen and she would come down the stairs. Then they would announce her parents, then her. Then they would lead the guests back to the ballroom together and the ball would officially start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco didn't really like these balls. Sure, the balls were a breeding ground for beautiful girls but the girls weren't all that interesting and most were shallow. Most were just attracted to his looks and fortune. But he was a little curious to find out who the new heirs were. He waited at the bottom of the staircase with the other guests. They would announce it any moment now.  
  
"Her royal majesty," he heard someone say, "Queen Charlotte Beatrice Carolina Helene Habsburg-Bourbon," the queen walked down the grand staircase and the crowd applauded.  
  
"Her Royal Highness and heir to the French throne, Princess Elizabeth Carolina Helene Habsburg-Bourbon-Granger"  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "Granger?? No, it couldn't be."  
  
"Her Royal Highness and 2nd heir to the French throne, Princess Hermione Theresa Sophie Marie Habsburg-Bourbon-Granger,"  
  
"No it couldn't be.it is." he thought as Hermione walked down the grand staircase looking like an angel. 


	3. The Royal Ball

AN: Well, here's chapter three. I hope you guys like it. Sorry for the delay!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The Royal Ball  
  
He couldn't believe it. It was Granger. Mudblood Granger. "There has to be some sort of mistake," he thought, "it's not possible. She is NOT royalty....but if she is royalty, which she probably is not, then she has to be a pureblood...which she is Not!" he reminded himself. He stood there, stunned, as he watched Hermione walk down the staircase.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione heard her name announced to the guests and walked down the grand staircase. It took all of her grace lessons to become accustomed to walking down this long staircase. At first she would stumble constantly, but in time, she became used to walking down with grace.   
  
When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she followed her grandmother and her parents to the ballroom. Hermione was stunned, there looked as if there were more than 500 guests, and all eyes were on her. Classical music immediately started. She followed her grandmother to the front, where there were four thrones. She sat down to the left of her grandmother.  
  
"Hermione, dear," began her grandmother, leaning towards her, " you already know what's expected of you at the ball, right?"  
  
"Yes grandmother, I'm to dance with the boys my age." Hermione had been dreading this. Apparently, this was so she could see all the eligible young men. She was very nervous. She never was any good with boys her age. She would get flustered and would sometimes stutter. Hopefully, she had gotten over that stage.  
  
Hermione didn't have to wait long to start dancing. To her surprise and delight, a handsome young man with dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes asked her to dance.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco watched Hermione dance with several young men throughout the beginning of the ball. He was silently debating whether or not he should listen to his mother's instructions. She had told him to ask Hermione to dance to be polite. But Draco wasn't sure if he should do it. Even if she was a pureblood, she was still part of the Golden trio. "Well, she does look decent, she looks pretty okay..." he thought before roughly shaking the thought of his mind.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was having the time of her life. She couldn't believe that so many boys would wnt to dance with her. At first, she was nervous about being this close to boys, but as the night progressed, she became more comfortable around them and was able to have an adequate conversation with them. As her partner spun her, she noticed Draco Malfoy staring straight at her. "What's he doing here?" she thought. But as she danced, she forgot all about him. She was having far too much fun.  
  
Hours later, the ball ended. Hermione went straight to bed, dreaming of the ball, the memory of Draco Malfoy pushed to the farthest corner of her mind.   
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione woke up in a cheerful mood. She took a quick shower and put on a blue shirt with a white shirt and thin blue sweater. She then went to the veranda to have breakfast with her parents and her grandmother.  
  
"Good Morning Hermione" greeted her grandmother. "I'm glad you're here. We were just talking about our summer plans."  
  
Hermione sat down, took a piece of toast and buttered it. "Morning Mom, morning Dad, morning Grandmother. What summer plans?"  
  
"Well, this summer we're staying with the Malfoys"  
  
Hermione nearly choked on her toast. "Wh-What?"  
  
"The Malfoys dear," replied her grandmother calmly.   
  
"But- but, they're the Malfoys!"  
  
"Yes, dear"  
  
"Grandmother, you don't understand! They're deatheaters!"  
  
"Well," responded her grandmother in that annoyingly calm tone, "You're partly right on that. Lucius is a deatheater but Narcissa isn't. And I believe young Draco isn't either."  
  
"But grandmother, why are we associating with deatheaters and their families??"   
  
"Let me explain Hermione" answered her mother, "Narcissa's mother and your grandmother were very close friends, and from childhood, Narcissa and I were also close friends. I remember when we both attended Beaubaxtons together. I even remember when she first met Lucius. Back then, he didn't join Voldemort just yet. But then, a few years before they married, he joined the ranks of Voldemort. Narcissa knew that he joined but she still believed he had some good in him. But now, the Lucius Narcissa once knew is gone. Their marriage now hangs by a thread. Fortunately, Lucius won't be joining us on our summer holiday."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Narcissa and her mother....friends? She has always expected Narcissa to be just as cruel and unfeeling as Lucius. "But what about Draco?" she thought, "Would he be like his father? Or his mother?" The sound of her grandmother's voice brought Hermione out of her reverie.  
  
"So Hermione, dear, we were all thinking we could all go to this lovely villa on the beach in the South of France. What do you think?"  
  
"That sounds lovely grandmother," she replied, only half listening.  
  
~*~  
  
Two days later, Hermione was packing. At first she only had three large suitcases but her grandmother insisted that she bring ten larger ones.   
  
"Grandmother, I really don't need all these clothes. I don't think I'll use all of it."  
  
"Nonsense Hermione," replied her grandmother, "We'll be staying in the villa for eight weeks! Trust me, you'll need these clothes."   
  
In the end, Hermione ended up bringing at least three-quarters of her wardrobe. An hour later, they were off to the Paris train station.  
  
~*~  
  
He couldn't believe it. He was in shock. Two whole months with Hermione Granger??.. "er...Habsburg-Bourbon-Granger" he reminded himself, "grr....too long!" Finding out she was a pureblood AND royalty was one thing, but having to spend two months with her??  
  
"Mother? Do I have to come?" he drawled.  
  
"Yes Draco" replied his mother, rolling her eyes.  
  
Soon after, they were on their way to the train station, Draco wearing a scowl.  
  
~*~  
  
So...how was it? Is it okay? I didn't really know what to write. It took me a while to write this. I wasn't really sure where this story was going. Where do YOU guys want it to go? Lol. Mmmay, bye!   
  
P.S Sorry for the short chapter, but chapter four is on the way! 


	4. The Truce

Disclaimer: I don't own anything......but could I at least keep Draco?......no?...okay...  
  
Chapter Four   
  
The Truce  
  
"Liz!" cried Narcissa Malfoy, rushing to greet her childhood friend.  
  
"Cissa!" exclaimed Hermione's mother as they embraced, "It's been so long since I saw you Cissa!"  
  
"Far too long," replied Narcissa, "we have so much to catch up on!"  
  
The two friends went inside the train, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.   
  
"Malfoy" Hermione glared at him.  
  
"Granger," he replied with malice, "or would you prefer 'your highness'?" he said with a smirk.   
  
"Still the same Malfoy I see," replied Hermione.  
  
He merely smirked again. He walked towards the train and stopped at the door, "After you," he smirked, bowing.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and went inside. They had a train car to themselves at the end of the train. It had two couches, four armchairs with side tables, a coffee table, a mini bar and several book shelves filled with muggle and wizard books.   
  
Hermione sat down on a armchair next to a window. Draco sat as far away from her as possible.   
  
~*~  
  
"Stupid Granger," he thought, "why does she have to look so......un-ugly?? Stupid Granger with her stupid hot body with her stupid un-frizzy hair...she so stupid!" He continued ranting until her realized that he was actually complimenting her. "Well, it's not as if I LIKE her.....I just think that....she's not..ugly....yes..that's it......that's all I think about her, she just not ugly........stupid Granger..."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was miserable. Why did they have to spend 8 weeks with Draco Malfoy? Of all the people! Hermione had a feeling she wouldn't mind Mrs. Malfoy, but she knew that she would never get along with Draco. They had hated each other for too long. If only they could forget that they were mortal enemies, at least for the summer.... "That's it!" she thought, "I know it's a stupid idea and there's a slim chance of him agreeing, but what is there to lose?" She would just have to be the bigger man,er, woman and act like an adult about this whole situation. She got up and walked towards Draco.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco saw Hermione walk towards him. "I wonder what she's going to do now," he thought.  
  
"Listen Malfoy, er, Draco," she said, saying his first name with great difficulty, "Since we're going to be spending two months together, why don't we, er, call a truce?"  
  
"Is she saying what I think she's saying?" thought Draco before finally speaking, "Excuse me?"  
  
"You know," she explained awkwardly, "er, start off anew? At least just for the summer, I mean, we wouldn't have to continue the truce at Hogwarts."  
  
He sat there, starring at her with a bemused expression on his face.   
  
"Agh!" she exclaimed, raising her arms in exasperation, "I knew he'd never agree to it, why did I even bother?" she muttered, walking away.   
  
Quickly, he began to react to what was happening. What should he do? Should he accept the truce or not? He quickly made up his mind.  
  
"Wait! Granger!" he shouted. She turned around and he walked up to her, "okay Gran-Hermione, I accept your truce" He held out his hand.  
  
She took it. "Well, er....."she began awkwardly, "well, so, I guess we have a truce, so er, I guess I'll see you later...Draco," She walked away.  
  
"Yeah..."   
  
He couldn't believe it. They had a truce. Six years of fighting and hating each and right out of the blue, they had a truce. Even though it would probably only last this summer, it was a still a truce. He and Hermione Granger actually had a truce.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hopefully that keeps us from fighting this summer," thought Hermione. "I can't believe he actually agreed to it. I thought he would have hated me too much."  
  
Five hours later, they had reached their destination. They took a limo to a beach out in the country where their villa was. It was a white, two story villa. It had five rooms. One for Hermione's parents, one for her grandmother, one for Narcissa and one each for Hermione and Draco. The villa also had a swimming pool and jacuzzi, even thought it was right next to the beach.   
  
Hermione went to her room. Her room had an inviting sort of feel to it and was very breezy, her window had a view of the beach. She knew she would be comfortable in her room. The room was painted in a soft blue color. Hermione unpacked and soon decided to go to the beach. She put on a string bikini and wore sandals. She grabbed a beach towel and headed out.   
  
It was a very short walk to the water. When she got there, she saw that her mother and Narcissa were already there. They were sitting on beach towels near the water's edge. The whole beach was secluded.   
  
"Hermione, there you are" greeted her mother.   
  
"Hello mum, hello Mrs. Malfoy," replied Hermione.  
  
"Call me Narcissa dear," said Mrs. Malfoy.   
  
Hermione smiled politely and laid down on her towel, soaking up the sun's rays while her mother and Narcissa chatted away.  
  
A few moments later, she looked up and there he was, right in front of her. Draco Malfoy, half naked in his swim shorts, soaking wet.  
  
~*~  
  
As Draco walked towards the three women, he smirked to himself as he saw Hermione's jaw dropping as he drew near.   
  
"Time to put on some of the Malfoy charm" he thought. He walked over to Hermione and took the extra towel beside her. Her flashed a smile and began to dry his hair. He saw Hermione blush.  
  
"It's really hot," he said to her, "would you care for a swim?"  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was on the verge of laughter. At first when Draco walked over he looked really hot, but then, he just began to look silly. She could tell that he was trying to charm her. She thought it was really cute, but extremely hilarious. She gave him a little smile of her own, got up, and followed him to the water.  
  
The water was crystal clear. She stepped into the cool water and waded until she was almost neck deep. She saw Draco dive and next thing she knew, she felt someone's hands wrapping around her ankles and soon she was being pulled under. When she came back up to the surface, she heard laughter and turned around. Draco was laughing at her. She smiled mischievously and dived under, playfully pulling Draco down with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Narcissa and Elizabeth watched as both their children played and flirted together.   
  
"They do make the cutest couple, don't they Liz?"  
  
"Yes Cissa, they do. If only they'd gotten to know each other much sooner."  
  
"You know," began Narcissa, "I think they're starting to like each other a bit, but they're too afraid to pursue their feelings for each other."  
  
"Well then," relied Elizabeth, smiling, "I suppose we'll just have to nudge them in the right direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked back to his room and changed for dinner. He had a fun time that day at the beach....with Hermione. He wasn't sure why he asked Hermione to swim, or why he flirted with her, but her was glad he did.  
  
AN: I still don't really know what to do for the next chapter. They're starting to like each other, but now what?   
  
Thanks to natyslacks for the idea of Hermione and Draco's mothers planning to set them up. I thought it was a really good idea.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep on reading and reviewing!  
  
P.S tell me when it gets too fluffy or cheesy. I think a lyl bit of fluff is good, but too much ruins it, so be sure to tell me when to take it easy on the fluff. Oh yeah, and tell me if you think that Hermione and Draco are taking it too fast or too slow. 


	5. A Day In Fairesmede

Disclaimer: Once again....I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
A Day in Fairesmede  
  
Hermione woke up the next day well rested and content. She stayed in bed for a while and looked up at her canopy and thought of the day before. She never thought she'd say it, but it was pretty fun playing on the beach with Draco. After they had finished splashing in the sea, they sat down on the sand together and just...talked. They talked about all sorts of things, their classes and teachers, their likes and dislikes, almost everything. Hermione hated to admit it, but it was much better than talking with Harry and Ron. She loved Harry and Ron, and they were her very best friends, but when the three of them had a conversation about something (not counting their talks about serious things, like Voldemort) , Hermione would only be involved in it for a few minutes. They would usually change the subject to quidditch, and Hermione couldn't exactly join in. She wasn't much of a quidditch fan. But with Draco, he just showed more interest in wanting to talk to Hermione, more than Harry and Ron anyways.   
  
Eventually, she got up and took a bath. After, she put on some low-rise jeans, a pink muscle tee and some pink Converse. By the time she was done, it was nine o'clock, which meant she had missed breakfast, it usually started at eight. She went down to the kitchen and grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading out to the patio by the pool where everyone else was. She took the last remaining chair, which was next to Draco. She gave him a quick smile, which he he returned, before sitting down.  
  
"Morning Hermione," greeted her grandmother, "we were just planning to go to a little wizarding village called Fairesmede just a mile away. We were thinking of doing some shopping."  
  
"That sounds great grandmum, when are we going?" asked Hermione. She was dying to get her hands on some sweets.  
  
"Why don't we go right now?" suggested her grandmother.   
  
Everyone agreed and went to get their things. Hermione got out 50 galleons from her purse. She had much more, but she wasn't the type to be spending too much money too fast. When they got into the car, her dad gave her an extra 25 galleons, which she was thankful for.   
  
It took them less than ten minutes to get to Fairesmede. When they got there, they all split up, planning to meet up at an ice cream shop called Stonewell's in three hours. Hermione didn't really want to shop by herself so she quickly caught up to Draco.  
  
"Er, Draco? You don't mind if we stay together do you?" she asked awkwardly, "I don't really want to go shopping by myself."  
  
"Yeh, sure," he replied.  
  
"He's so nice right now," she thought, "it's so weird seeing him so nice...."  
  
"So where do you wanna go first?" asked Draco.  
  
"Well, I really want to go to a candy shop, I've been craving for some sugar."  
  
"Well Princess, I think they have a HoneyDuke's here," he replied, leading the way.  
  
Hermione smiled. He called her 'princess', not in a taunting way, but in a cute, flirty, slightly "couple-ie" way.   
  
They did indeed have a Honeyduke's in Fairesmede, but it was a little bigger than the on in Hogsmede. Hermione bought candies of all sorts. She bought some chocolate frogs, boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, packets of Drooble's Best Blowing, half a dozen sugar quills, a few Levitating Lollipops, Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands and other odd Wizard candies. She and Draco paid for their purchases. Draco had bought almost as much sweets as Hermione.   
  
"I never thought Hermione Granger would be a sugar junkie," remarked Draco, smiling.  
  
Hermione laughed, "well, I didn't think that Draco Malfoy would spend nearly 18 galleons on sweets, I always imagined you as a sort of person that would be..immune to sugar....like a .....mini snape."  
  
"That git? Yeah, right. Oh, and Hermione, I'm not mini at all," he added with a grin.  
  
"Eww!" Hermione playfully pushed him.  
  
"Ooh!," she exclaimed suddenly, walking towards a pet shop.  
  
"Don't you already have a pet? You know, that mad cat of yours," asked Draco.  
  
"He's not mad," retorted Hermione, "and, well, the thing is....I kind of lost Crookshanks at Hogwarts."  
  
"What?" replied Draco in disbelief, "the great and organized Hermione Granger, who has never even misplaced a piece of paper, losing a pet? I don't believe it."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored him. She walked into the shop, Draco closed the door behind her and followed her. Cages were lined everywhere. Everywhere she turned, she saw an animal. Hermione saw just about every pet she could think of, from cats to rats, to owls to frogs. In the corner of the shop, she saw just what she was looking for. It was a kitten. It had the whitest fur and bright blue eyes. She fell in love instantly.  
  
"Aww...I want that cat" said Hermione.   
  
A few minutes later Hermione left the shop holding the blue-eyed kitten.  
  
"I'm going to name you Sapphire, because you have the most gorgeous blue eyes," she said to the cat. It meowed. "Aww...you are sooo cute Sapphire!"  
  
"It's just a cat, you act as if you're in love with it," said Draco, smiling at the sight of Hermione fawning over a cat.  
  
"But I am in love with this cat, aren't I Sapphire?"  
  
Next, they went to a clothes store, where Hermione bought some silk pajamas for herself and convinced Draco tp buy some Care Bear boxers for himself.  
  
"I don't know why I listened to you," said Draco as they left the store, examining the boxers in his bag.  
  
Hermione giggled. The truth was, she just messing with him, she didn't believe he would actually buy it, but didn't say anything when he payed for it.  
  
After that, they stopped by a pet supplies store to buy some food and toys for Sapphire.  
  
"Where do you want to go next?" asked Hermione as they left the store.  
  
"Well, I think I saw a joke shop somewhere over there. Let's go there, then we'll meet up with the others," replied Draco.  
  
"You like joke shops?" asked Hermione curiously as they walked towards the store.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, shrugging, "what teenage guy doesn't?"  
  
"I just didn't think you were into that sort of stuff,"  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me Hermione," he replied, smirking, "but you can find out any time you want," he added suggestively.  
  
She smiled and swatted him on the arm as they entered the store. Fifteen minutes later, Draco paid for his purchases and they were out of the joke shop and were heading to Stonewell's Ice Cream Parlor. They met up with the others inside the parlor. Hermione's mother and Narcissa had about five bags each.  
  
"You guys sure have been busy," said Hermione, smiling.  
  
"So have you," replied Narcissa. Narcissa nudged Elizabeth when Hermione and Draco weren't looking.   
  
"They went shopping together," whispered Narcissa smiling. Elizabeth smiled along with Narcissa.  
  
Hermione ordered a banana split while Draco ordered a chocolate sundae. Everyone else got their ice creams and they all sat at a table outside of the parlor.  
  
Hermione placed Sapphire and occasionally gave her some ice cream. Halfway through her banana split, Draco took a large scoop of her ice cream.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Hermione as her devoured the scoop he took.  
  
She retaliated by taking his cherry.  
  
~*~  
  
He never knew Hermione could be such a flirt. He watched her as she ate his cherry. He smiled and continued eating his sundae.  
  
Soon it was time to go. Draco was disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with Hermione. He never thought he would actually have fun with Hermione Granger, but he did.   
  
After dinner that night, his mother and Elizabeth suggested that he and Hermione watch a DVD together.  
  
"What are movies?" he asked Hermione as they walked to the den, where there was a t.v.  
  
"Well, it's a Muggle form of entertainment, just wait, you'll see," she explained.  
  
A few minutes later, they were both situated on the couch, each on opposite ends. They had decided to watch, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and twenty minutes later, they were both in the middle of the couch, within an inch of each other. A few moments later, a scary part came on and Hermione grabbed Draco's arm in fright. He instinctively put an arm around her.  
  
"Hmm...I like this...well, not the movie, it's bloody scary, but I like this position," he thought as he held Hermione closer.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth and Narcissa both took a peek in the den and saw their children close together. Hermione grasping Draco's arm and Draco with his arm around her.   
  
They turned to each other and smiled.   
  
~*~  
  
"Finally! That horrid movie's finally over!" she exclaimed when the credits finally came on.  
  
"I agree," replied Draco, sighing.  
  
"What do you want to watch now?" asked Hermione, "What about Win A Date With Tad Hamilton?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's a...chickflick?"  
  
"What?"  
  
-An Hour And A Half Later-  
  
"Gosh! I love that movie!" exclaimed Hermione, "It was so romantic!"  
  
"Romantic??," scoffed Draco, "It was all mushy! Much too mushy!"  
  
"Come on! You must have liked some of it."  
  
"Yeah, actually I do"  
  
"Really? Which part?"  
  
"The end"  
  
Hermione threw a couch pillow at him. It hit him right on the head and she started to laugh. Unfortunately for her, he threw one back. She tried to throw another one at him but he was too quick for her. Soon he had her pinned on the couch. In one moment, they made eye contact. That's all it took. Draco leaned in.   
  
"Oh no," she thought, "what should I do??" The bookworm, goody-goody side of her was telling her to push him off of her but the other side of her was screaming at her, telling her to kiss him.  
  
Their lips met. It was one of those sweet kisses. Like the ones at every love story, when the guy and the girl finally kiss and live happily ever after. After a while Hermione pulled back and smiled.  
  
"God, he's a great kisser" she thought.  
  
"Is this how you treat a princess?" she grinned, "attempt to squish her?"  
  
He smirked, "allow me your highness," he got off, offered her his hand and pulled her up, before bowing.  
  
"Good night Draco," she said smiling, walking off to her room, leaving behind Draco, who was grinning ear to ear.  
  
~*~   
  
  
  
AN: Hey guys! I hop you liked this chapter, personally I think the kissy part was a bit too fluffy, but now, they finally kiss! But now what?? I dunno what to do! The only thing I have planned for the next chapter is that she writes a letter to Harry and Ron and maybe sees them.  
  
One more announcment, it might take me a while longer to update after every chapter because spring break is coming to a close. I'll try my best to update two or three times a week. 


	6. Harry and Ron Find Out

AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated in about a week now. I've just been so busy with school work. But now, Since it's the weekend, I was able to write a chapter. I think I might have to only update once a week no. I am so sorry, I'll try the best I can but I think that's the best I can do. I hope you all like this chapter and I'm sorry it's not that long.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and am not making any money out of this.....now will you give me Draco?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Harry and Ron Find Out  
  
Hermione didn't know what was happening. In less than two weeks, she had gone from loathing Draco Malfoy to kissing him. It had all happened so fast and so suddenly, but she liked it. She was the happiest she had ever been. But just as joy filled her, guilt rushed forward just as fast. She made no contact whatsoever with Harry and Ron all summer. They didn't even know where she was right now. She quickly got up from her bed and went to her desk. She took out a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began writing.  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
  
  
I know you guys are probably at the burrow right now, wondering where I am and why I haven't written to you. First of all, I am really sorry for not writing to you guys any sooner.  
  
Hermione paused. Should she tell her friends about her newfound heritage? How would they react? Hermione immediately thought of how angry they would be if they found out. She knew that if she told them the truth, they would be mad at her for not telling them sooner. She debated whether or not she should tell them for about five minutes before deciding against it. She knew she should really tell them now, but she didn't know how to do it. She wouldn't tell them about her heritage right now, but she would at least tell them where she was. She put the tip of her quill to the parchment and continued writing her letter.  
  
I was really busy. You see, I'm spending the summer with my parents and grandmother (she purposely didn't write about Narcissa and Draco) and I suppose I had so much fun I forgot to write a letter to you guys.   
  
If you guys want to send me a letter, I'm at a villa in the south of France near a little village called Fairesmede. I think Hedwig will be able to find me.  
  
Have a happy holiday.  
  
Love From Hermione  
  
Hermione went to the small owlery near the back of the villa. She picked a large black owl and watched as it flew off with her letter.  
  
"Hermione," said a voice. She turned around. It was Draco.  
  
"Come on!" he excalimed, pulling her towards him, "let's go to the beach!"  
  
For the next couple of days, Hermione was completely carefree. She spent the days sleeping late, having breakfast in bed, going swimming with Draco, and just relaxing and having fun.  
  
Three days after she sent the letter to Harry and Ron, she received a reply. As always, it was a perfect morning, but today, Hermione awoke to the sound of Hedwig tapping on the window. She opened the window and Hedwig flew in, landing on Hermione's desk. She took the letter and Hedwig flew off again.  
  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Why did you take so long to send us a letter? We've been trying to reach you for weeks but Hedwig kept coming back with the letter we tried to send. She hasn't been able to find you. Since we kinda know where you are now, Hedwig might be able to find you.  
  
Hermione, we saw you're picture in the newspaper when you were at some ball in France. Is it really true? Are you really one of the heirs to the French throne? If, it's true, why didn't you tell us sooner? Ron and I couldn't believe it when we saw it.  
  
Please write back, we've been worried sick.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
Hermione was afraid this. If she knew that someone would write about it, she would have told Harry and Ron herself. She wouldn't have wanted them to find out about her royal status from a newspaper. And since it was in a newspaper, thousands, if not tens of thousands of people would know by now, including the people she knew. She didn't really watch t.v. except when she watched dvds so she had never heard news of herself or her parents on t.v.  
  
She got a piece of parchment and started on her reply.   
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
  
  
I'm really sorry you had to find out that way, but it's true. I really am an heir to the throne. I've known since around the beginning of summer but I've been to afraid and  
  
busy to tell you guys the truth. I wasn't sure how to tell you guys either.  
  
I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.  
  
Hermione  
  
~*~  
  
Draco noticed that Hermione had been a bit distant the past couple of days. He saw her sending and receiving a few owls, but why would that make her sad? He decided to go and talk to her and make her feel better for whatever was bothering her. Draco found her on a couch in the library.  
  
He sat down next to her, giving her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hey," she said, putting down her book. She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Hey princess," he replied. He had started calling her princess, it was his little nickname for her. She laid down on his lap and began stroking her hair.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Harry and Ron," she answered simply and sadly.   
  
"Ahh..the weasel and pothead, what have they done now?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored the rude comment.  
  
"Well, they haven't really done anything. It was me that really did something wrong,"  
  
"You? What did you do?" he asked, continuing to stroke her hair.  
  
"Well, for one, I didn't tell Harry and Ron about me being a princess,"  
  
"Well, who cares about them, they're stupid,"  
  
"Yeah, they are stupid sometimes, but they're my friends," she replied, "I should have told them in the beginning about how I was a princess. I would want to know if something like this happened to them,"  
  
He felt very relaxed with Hermione on his lap, him stroking her hair gently. He wished it could always be like this. "Well, you apologized didn't you?" he asked.   
  
She nodded.  
  
"Well," he continued, "If they can't forgive you even after you say sorry, then they're stupid and they don't deserve someone as wonderful as you,"  
  
She smiled. "Besides," she said, "I'll still have you, won't I Draco?"  
  
"That you will," He leaned down and they shared a long and passionate, yet gentle kiss.  
  
Hermione's problems were soon lost and she was consumed in a shower of kisses.  
  
AN: OMGosh this chapter was wayyy too fluffy, I dunno if I can handle all this fluff....wow! I can't believe it! 75 reviews for the first five chapters?? I am so happy! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. 


	7. Thoughts

AN: I am so sorry. It's been like, so long since I last updated. Things are just so hectic at school. There's this really big report due soon and I have a lot of homework to do. But I'll do my best to write new chapters when I have time. So until them, keep on checking to see if I update. Thanks for all the support and kind words, they really motivate me to keep this story going. Sorry for the short chapter!  
  
I also need a lot of help with this story. I have no idea where it's going!   
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I think I made a huge mistake when I first started this story, I wrote that Lucius wouldn't be joining them for their vacation right? Well, I seemed to forget that at the end of the fifth book, Lucius went to Azkaban, so of course he wouldn't be joining them. So if you all would excuse my mistake, that would be great. I'll edit that chapter soon. Thank you once again.

Chapter Seven  
  
Thoughts  
  
"Something's up Harry," said a very disgruntled Ron.  
  
Harry silently debated with himself as Ron paced across his room in the burrow, muttering to himself. When Harry first saw the article about Hermione in the Daily Prophet, he was in shock. If it was indeed the truth, why hadn't Hermione herself tell them? The article had come out less than two weeks ago, a week the summer holiday had begun. Since then, they had tried to contact Hermione. Only a few days had passed since Hermione sent the first letter to them all summer. And even when they read her first letter, it told nothing about how she was a princess. Only after they told her they knew about it in their reply, she told.   
  
"I dunno," replied Harry finally, "I mean, she is Hermione. She's not really one to be sneaking around and hiding something, especially to us."  
  
"Yeah, but then why didn't she tell us about this whole princess thing in the beginning?" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Calm down Ron," replied Harry in a calming voice, "maybe she just happened to forget about it."  
  
"How," began Ron, in a voice of forced calm, "can you just forget about being royalty? She has to be hiding something. Why else would she not agree to go to the burrow in that other letter?"  
  
Harry thought for a while but soon replied, in a voice full of sadness and worry, " I don't know Ron, I just don't know."  
  
Draco was also pacing in his room, thinking.   
  
"What am I doing?" he thought as he watched the morning sun rise.   
  
Why was he even hanging out with Hermione? She was one of the best friends of his mortal enemy. But why was Harry his enemy in the first place?   
  
_"I mean, I know we're from different houses, but are we really from different sides?"_  
  
Since the beginning of his sixth year at Hogwarts, he had always debated whether or not he wanted to become a deatheater. He wanted to uphold the family name and wanted the Malfoys to be forever respected, but was being a deatheater the way to do it? For years, he had been influenced by his father's beliefs while his own were cast in the shadows in the back of his mind. But now that his father was in Azkaban, there was nothing holding back his thoughts. For a while now, the same question loomed in his mind. Which side should he join?  
  
Hermione's heart raced as a summer breeze rushed past her. She tightened the hold of the reins on her white horse. She softly pulled on the reins and stopped near the water's edge. She was riding her new horse on the beach. Her parents had given to her just a few days ago. It had been years since she had ridden a horse. She was only eight when she began her first lesson but stopped at eleven when she started Hogwarts. She had never lost her passion for riding horses, it had only laid dormant in her. When she first received the magnificent white horse, she was thrilled. She named it Celeste and Hermione knew when she first rode her, that she had a connection with this horse. She supposed it was the kind of feeling Harry had with his broomstick. When she rode Celeste, everything went away. All her worries and problems were gone. It was only her and her horse.   
  
She dismounted and walked along the shore with Celeste, holding her reins. Hermione had never felt so confused. So much had happened in one summer. She found out so many new things and experienced new emotions. Could all of this really be happening? The past four weeks of summer felt so surreal.   
  
"And what about Draco?" she asked herself. "What's going to happen when we go back to school? Would things be like the summer? Or would it go back to the way it had been for the past six years?"  
  
For the past six years, she had seen him as the arrogant son of Lucius Malfoy. Cold, cruel and unfeeling, destined to be a deatheater. But was it really true? Would he follow in the footsteps of his father and become a deatheater?   
  
The next few weeks went by. Hermione constantly received owls from Harry and Ron. They continually asked her to come visit the burrow, but each and every time, she refused. She knew it was wrong of her to keep avoiding them, but even so, she couldn't bear facing them so soon. She didn't want to answer their probing questions. At least, not now.  
  
On Monday, during the last week of summer, she received an owl during breakfast. This time, it wasn't from Harry or Ron. She was eating her bacon and eggs when a large brown barn owl dropped a letter bearing the Hogwarts seal on her plate. She picked it up and wiped off the bits of egg on it before opening it.  
  
Dear Miss Hermione Habsburg-Bourbon-Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that this year, you will be the new Head Girl. We have the utmost confidence that you will treat the privileges and duties that come with this title responsibly.  
  
Please note that the school year will begin on the First of September. The Hogwarts Express will be on Platform Nine and Three Quarters and will promptly leave at 11am.   
  
The list for school supplies are enclosed.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hermione was ecstatic! She quickly showed her mother and Cissa and the three of them soon planed to go shopping the next day.  
  
"I'm so proud of you dear!" exclaimed her mother as she hugged her.   
  
"Of course, we did expect it." replied Cissa, smiling.  
  
"Well, I suppose now's the best time to go shopping." said her mother, smiling.   
  
"Well, I think I'll go and tell Draco now," Hermione raced to the staircase and climbed the stairs two at a time.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed, reading his Hogwarts letter when he heard a knock. Moment later, Hermione entered the room.   
  
"Draco, I made the head position!" she squealed.  
  
"Me too," replied Draco, gesturing to his Hogwarts letter.   
  
"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed happily. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of his room, "We're going shopping!"  
  
Draco smiled feebly_." How am I going to tell her?"he thought. _

__

__

  
Reviewers for chapter 6. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed chapter 6. I'm really happy and am almost reaching the 100 mark. Thank you!  
  
angelraven- Thank You! That was really nice.  
  
loopylie- lol. Thanx for reviewing three times!  
  
spikefan- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
mdemanatee- ::blushes:: Thank you!  
  
Grrag- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
callie- lol. Thank you!  
  
Lyra Skywalker- ::blushes:: Thank you!  
  
Leonne Linason- Thanx for reviewing. I like Draco/Herm too, I'm not really in to Harry/Herm. I dunno if I could send Hermione and Draco off to Beaubaxtons, I think Hogwarts is great! But great idea anyways.  
  
natyslacks- Thank you!!! Don't forget to tell me whether or not you like this chapter!  
  
kkristy- Thank you so much! You're so nice!  
  
Prowlingkitkat- I'm not really sure if they're dating right now....in fact, I don't even know where they're at (romantically). Should they? By the way, cute name!  
  
anonymous- Thank you!  
  
Mojo the Rock Chick Munchkin- Lol. I like fluff too, just not too much. Great name!  
  
Fairy Lights- Don't worry, I don't plan on making Harry and Ron the bad guys. I just want them to be a little confused and upset. But they'll remain Hermione's friends and they'll stick by her at least that's my plan. Very cute name! It reminds me of the Gryfinndor password they once had.  
  
Super Sycoh- lol. Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Sesshyluver03- Thank you, you're so sweet!  
  
Thanks again to all my reviews! I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully, it'll be up sometime this week. Thank you! Don't forget to review! 


	8. Losing Old Friends And Making New Ones

Author's Note: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for the delay on a new chapter. I've been suffering from a mild case of writer's block. I hope you'll forgive me. I have a plot line but I'm not sure if most of you guys will like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Things might get OOC.   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making any money out of this story.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Losing Old Friends and Making New Ones  
  
Hermione and Draco arrived in Diagon Alley a few minutes later thanks to Floo Powder. After a quick stop in Gringotts, they went to Madam Madkin's robe shop. They both got a new set of robes since their old ones didn't fit them anymore. After getting measured, they got their new robes. They put a charm on the boxes which made them smaller, allowing them to fit in their pockets. They preceded to Flourish and Blotts, where they went to buy the books on their list. Hermione however, got some extra books on various subjects.   
  
And so it continued. Hermione and Draco went from one shop to the next, getting things they would need for their seventh year. After an hour and a half of shopping, they went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to look at broomsticks.  
  
0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o   
  
"I wonder if we'll see Hermione here," said Ron, trying to hold on to his boxes and bags.  
  
"Yeh," replied Harry, staining under the weight of his school supplies. "We haven't seen here for months.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had decided that today was a good day for buying their school supplies. School was starting in less than a week. Harry and Ron had just finished buying their new supplies and had decided to go look at the new shipment of broomsticks coming in. They walked towards the quidditch shop bumping into people while trying to hold on to their packages.  
  
As they approached the shop, they stopped dead in their tracks. What they say, shocked and baffled them. It was Hermione and Draco Malfoy. Draco had taken a helmet and was putting it on Hermione's head. What baffled them was the fact that she didn't push him away. She didn't even yell at him. She GIGGLED and playfully swatted him.  
  
"This isn't possible," thought Harry, " Hermione and Malfoy?? Flirting??"   
  
Harry and Ron were rooted to the ground, unable to move. They silently watched as Draco took the helmet off Hermione's head, took her hand, and gently led her out of the shop.   
  
Immediately, Ron dropped his packages and ran towards the couple. Harry followed suit.   
  
"Hermione!" shouted Ron as he came closer to her, "What are you doing with this- this...ferret? Don't you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Excuse me?" said Draco in a deadly voice.  
  
"You heard him Malfoy!" spat Harry.  
  
Draco looked as if he was going to punch him but Hermione stopped him. Hermione put her hand on Draco's chest gently, but firmly. She pushed him back so he couldn't punch Harry or Ron. She turned around and looked at Harry and Ron.   
  
"Thanks, but I think I can hang out with anyone I want," she said.  
  
"Hermione," replied Harry weakly.  
  
"No Harry," replied Ron viciously, " forget about that whore."  
  
"How dare you Ron!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"No Hermione," replied Ron, " Don't tell me that I'm rude. I think we all know what you've been doing this summer. You've been hanging around with this git," he gestured to Draco, "you can forget about being our friends because obviously, you don't care about us."  
  
"Harry-," began Hermione, but she was soon cut off by him.  
  
"Forget about it Hermione," interrupted Harry, "Ron is right, you don't care about us at all." he turned around and walked away.  
  
Ron glared at them before following.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione was shocked. Because of her secrecy, she lost her two best friends. Is Draco really worth that? How did she know this wasn't all just an act? She just went with Draco against Harry and Ron. Since her very first year, Draco had been her enemy and she had only just started being friendly with him this summer. Harry and Ron on the other hand, had been her friends since first year. What was going to happen she thought? One summer had ruined her six years of friendship with them. But was her friendship with Harry and Ron all that good anyway?   
  
In their first year, Ron and Harry had ridiculed her, and all throughout their friendship hadn't they constantly asked her to let them copy her homework? Was that all she was to them? Someone to copy off of? Did she really need them?  
  
The week passed by quickly for Hermione. She spent most of it alone, except for mealtimes and occasionally spent her time with Draco. Her lessons continued, even though it was almost time for school.  
  
On the first of September, she woke up at 9:30. She took a quick shower then put on some low rise jeans and a white, fitted polo shirt. She left it unbuttoned. She used a spell to make her hair dry and wore it down, allowing her curls to cascade down her back. She quickly dabbed on some chapstick and put on some mascara and black eye liner. Hermione had never been one to wear too much make up or spent too much time applying it. She didn't know it, but she was considered naturally beautiful. She was always one to be ignorant about those kinds of things about herself.   
  
By 10:15, she was down for breakfast. Everyone else was already there. By 10:30, she and Draco were done with breakfast. After a hurried goodbye she and Draco went inside the limo that would take them to King's Cross.   
  
The ride to King's Cross was.....silent. Neither Hermione nor Draco said anything. Hermione wondered why. It wasn't like him to stay too quiet for too long. She noticed he was looking much more solemn. She told herself that he just didn't feel like talking and stayed silent herself.  
  
When they reached King's Cross at 10:45, Hermione was the first to speak.  
  
"We'd better hurry if we want to get our own compartment." She headed towards the door of the limo.   
  
"Actually, I want to talk to you about that," he said in a cold voice. Hermione stopped and turned to look at him.   
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"Well," he began, in the same cold, emotionless voice, "maybe it would be best if we...continued acting the same way we have been towards each other."  
  
Hermione laughed, " You mean as if we hate each other? Come on Draco. We're going to be late for the train."  
  
"I'm serious Hermione, or should I go back to calling you Granger? It would be better for our images."  
  
"What do you mean?" replied Hermione, all traces of laughter gone. "Everyone already knows I'm not a muggleborn. They know I'm a pureblood, and a princess at that! How would it hurt your image?" she was starting to get angry. "Is that all you really care about Draco? Your image is more important than me? Even thoguh I'm a pureblood, you still think of me as 'mudblood Granger'?" she spat, "I'm never going to be good enough for you am I?" she finished angrily.   
  
Even with all the anger and spite in her voice, Draco could still detect a hint of sadness and hurt in her voice.  
  
She stared at him. When he didn't reply, she scoffed and got out of the limo, slamming the door behind her. She charmed her trunk to hover behind her and started walking towards the barrier. She could hear the limo door open behind her and Draco calling her name, but she continued walking. After calling her name three times, he stopped. Hermione went through the barrier to Platform 9 3/4 and boarded the train.   
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
After hurting Hermione, Draco felt horrible. He tried to tell himself that it wasnt for his image, but he knew it was true. Why else would he do it? If he wanted certain things to happen, he couldn't be with Hermione. She was a good friend, but that's all she was. But in the path he was planning to take, friends would count for nothing. He knew she would never follow the path he would take.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione was blinded by her tears. She didn't know where she was going. Luckily, she already put her trunk in the back of the train where all the luggage went or she would be walking around with a trunk, bumping into people.   
  
Hermione didn't know when she had ever felt so sad. She hated herself at that moment because she knew she had made the wrong decision. She chose Draco over her friends and now, Draco had completely hurt her.  
  
"He doesn't care about me at all," she thought.   
  
She tried to find am empty compartment but they were all full. She looked in the window of the very last compartment and saw that there were only three figures. She quickly wiped her eyes and went inside without looking.  
  
"Could I sit here?" she asked while wiping her eyes.   
  
" Erm...sure," said a female voice.  
  
"Thanks," she replied, sitting down.  
  
"Tell me. Why would someone like you, sit with someone like us?" said the voice of Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Hermione's eyes shot open. Shw saw, for the first time, that she was in a compartment with Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini and Milicent Bustroude. "Oh no! Er...I think I'll leave now, sorry." She got up.  
  
"There's no point," said Blaise, "all the other compartments are taken. It would be better if you just stayed here. Unless you want to sit in the hallway.   
  
Hermione knew she was right. She gingerly sat back down.   
  
"Well. Nice to know you're a pureblood Granger, even though you're still a Gryfindor," said Millicent.   
  
"Isn't it Habsburg-Burbon-Granger now? That's a bit long though," replied Pansy.  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me all of the sudden?" asked Hermione abruptly.  
  
The three Slytherins laughed.  
  
"Trust me," began Blaise, "we're not being nice. We can't just suddenly be all buddy buddy with you. We haven't been in the best of terms. We're just being nicer."  
  
"Besides, we don't have any grudges against the Habsburg-Bourbons. They're a respectable family and they've always been neutral. Never on the dark side, but never on the light side either." said Pansy.  
  
Hermione was shocked by this piece of information. She had never really talked about this issue with her grandmother or even learned about it in her lessons. She had just assumed that they were on the light side.  
  
"So," began Hermione, " you're only being nice to me because you found out I'm not a muggleborn?"  
  
"I know that seems really superficial of us, but, yeah, pretty much. Besides, we are Slytherins." replied Millicent.   
  
"But what if I'm still friends with Harry and Ron?"  
  
They laughed again.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't know?" replied Blaise, " the whole school already knows about that fight you had with them. Apparently, some girl named Lavander saw the whole thing and told everyone. Right now, we're the only friends you have."  
  
"Friends?" said Hermione in a shocked voice, " why would you want to be friends with me? Especially this quickly?"  
  
"Like we said," replied Pansy, "we don't have any grudges against the Habsburg-Bourbons. They're friends of our family. We have no grudges. Not even against you. We might if you were friends with Harry and Ron, but you're not."  
  
Hermione knew they were right. By now, all the Gryfindors were probably on Harry and Ron's side. She might as well gain some allies. Even if they were Slytherins. 


	9. A Second Makeover

Chapter Nine  
  
A Second Makeover  
  
Hermione had to admit, she always thought Millicent, Blaise and Pansy were complete bitches. In the course of four hours on the train she found out that they were only half bitches. She saw them in a new light. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she could trust them. Which was really strange considering they were Slytherins and used to be her enemies. She found out that these three girls had a sort of nice side to them.  
  
She used to think that Millicent was nothing but big, beefy and insensitive. But she was wrong. Though Millicent really was a bit on the big and beefy side, she was still considered to be a bit pretty. She had wavy, dark brown hair and green eyes. Her skin had a medium tone that was tanned. Millicent was sort of a tough girl but even though she didn't show it much, she did have a sensitive side and was a bit nice. Which was a strange thought because in their second year, she nearly strangled Hermione.   
  
Out of the three, Blaise was the beauty. She had straight, black hair with hazel eyes. She had porcelain skin with high cheekbones. The contrast between her hair and skin were dramatic but very striking. She had a bitchy but at the same time sweet persona to her. Though she wasn't as bright as Hermione, she still got good marks and had the heart of a Gryfindor, along with the qualities of Slytherin. Hermione was sure she would have done well in Gryfindor or Ravenclaw.   
  
Pansy was probably the one who looked a lot like the typical American cheerleader stereotype. She had sun-kissed blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was also the bubbly one. She could also be bitchy and airheaded at the same time. Even though she didn't seem very nice, at times, she could be. She was the type who would read all the fashion and beauty magazines.  
  
Hermione was sure she would have befriended them in her first year if they weren't Sltherins. She never would have guessed they could be this way. They didn't always act like the daughters of deatheaters. They had the air of being evil and cruel but could be pleasant at the same time.   
  
"Hermione, I was going to ask," began Blaise lazily, while filing her nails, "why were you crying earlier?"  
  
Hermione blushed, "I don't think it'll really interest you. It was a really dumb reason now that I think about it."  
  
"Don't worry, we're not going to make fun of you or anything," drawled Millicent as she lazily looked out the window.  
  
"Well, it was Draco," continued Hermione.  
  
"Oh really?" said Blaise. She stopped filing her nails and leaned in towards Hermione. Pansy and Millicent followed.  
  
I don't want to seem rude," continued Blaise, "But I heard from my mother who heard it from your grandmother directly that you and Draco had a sort of...relationship this summer."  
  
"I'm not really sure what it was, but I suppose you could call it that." replied Hermione.  
  
Pansy leaned back. "Of course. Draco was always the type to mislead girls like that. He's always going from one girl to the next. I don't think he ever will settle down."  
  
"Let me guess," replied Blaise, "he told you it wasn't working out?"  
  
"Something like that," replied Hermione vaguely. "Did he do the same thing to you guys?"  
  
"Oh heavens no!" began Pansy, "No matter how it might seem, he's never had a fling with any of us. We were too close as children. It would have been a bit strange. But he's like this to a lot of other girls at school. He always was an idiot. I know how I might seem, bitchy and unfeeling, but I really think what he's doing is wrong. It's really sad."  
  
Millicent and Blaise nodded.  
  
"Wow," replied Hermione, "I honestly didn't know he was like this."  
  
"Forget about him," replied Millicent.  
  
"All you have to do now, is let him see what he's missing. Plus, you have to lose the whole innocent schoolgirl thing. After all, if you're going to start hanging out with us, you have to fit in," said Blaise with an evil grin.  
  
Hermione couldn't help it. She grinned too.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Draco had never felt this way before. Ever. Usually, when he broke up with a girl he didn't feel guilty at all. But Hermione was different. When he broke up with her, he felt completely horrible. He had broken Hermione's heart. He knew she would never forgive him. But he knew it would be better and less complicated that way. No matter how much he tried to tell himself other wise, he knew he was going to be a deatheater. Not because anyone was forcing him. It was his own free will. No matter how much he tried to deny it, it was what he wanted. He wanted to be with Hermione, but he knew she would never follow his path.   
  
"She's not like that," he told himself.  
  
She was raised as a Muggle. Even though she's pureblooded, she won't forget her Muggle ways. This was just the way things had to be.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Blaise, Pansy and Millicent decided quite quickly that Hermione was already beautiful and eye catching naturally. Unlike the other three, she wouldn't need much makeup to attract any attention.  
  
"I'm jealous," said Blaise, examining Hermione's facial features, "all you need is some mascara and eyeliner, that's about it."  
  
Pansy and Millicent were looking through a large pink makeup bag, no doubt Pansy's.  
  
"Found it!" exclaimed Pansy, holding up black eyeliner and a tube of mascara.  
  
"Lovely." whispered Blaise, taking it and applying some eyeliner to Hermione's upper and lower lids. "Okay, now sit still," she said, putting some mascara on Hermione's lashes.   
  
"Did you bring a pair of robes and your uniform with you?" asked Millicent.   
  
"Yes," replied Hermione, pointing to a small bag.  
  
Pansy and Millicent opened it, taking out a robe, red plaid skirt, a white button shirt, a red Gryfindor tie, and a pair of Mary Janes.  
  
"Well," said Pansy, "we might as well all change into our uniforms."  
  
A few minutes later, the four of them were fully dressed in their uniforms, inspecting Hermione.   
  
"Well," began Millicent, "your skirt is much too long," pointing to Hermione's skirt, which was an inch below her knees. Pansy, Blaise and Millicent's skirts were mid-thigh. Blaise quickly muttered a spell. Several inches were suddenly cut of from Hermione's skirt, making it as short as theirs.   
  
"Ugh," exclaimed Blaise, "you have to get rid of those Mary Janes. You have great legs! You should show it off. I think you're about my size, so you can borrow a pair of my heels until we can go shopping." Blaise pulled out a pair of two inch high black heels from a small trunk. Hermione put them on. They were surprisingly comfortable.  
  
"We all put charms on our shoes," explained Pansy, noticing the surprised look on Hermione's face. "Now, about your shirt and robes....they're a bit loose, don't you think?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, bitting her lower lip. Blaise muttered another spell, making her shirt and robes fit a little tighter on her. Pansy fixed Hermione's tie, making it looser.  
  
The three Slytherins stood back, admiring their work. They pulled out a mirror and showed Hermione the "improved" her.   
  
Hermione didn't look too different, just more sultry and alluring. She had smoky eyes and the mascara made her lashes look longer and darker. It drew more attention to her gorgeous eyes. Her already slim and well proportioned body looked even better and her legs looked even longer.  
  
"Wow," whispered Hermione.  
  
The three Slytherins smiled.   
  
"Thank you so much," said Hermione.  
  
"You're quite welcome," replied Blaise.  
  
"It's really eerie how much you resemble us and how much you.....fit in with us," stated Millicent. "I mean, we've only been together for about 4 hours."  
  
Hermione had too agree. It was a bit eerie.  
  
The four girls spent the rest of the train ride talking and eating the sweets they bought from the trolley. Hermione was surprised at how at ease she was with them. Perhaps the three girls were starting to get to her. But even if they were, Hermione didn't mind. She liked it.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Author's Note ---- Tell me the truth, did you like this chapter? Do you like the way this story is going so far? And don't worry, this IS a Hermione/Draco fic. 


	10. Getting To Know Your Old Enemies

Author's Note  
  
This story might have started pretty lightly in the beginning, but I warn you, it's probably going to get darker. I have another surprise planned for Hermione. If you guys were expecting this to turn into a very light fic, then you might not like the way the story is going to go. I won't reveal the surprise till the next chapter. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Thank you to the two reviewers who pointed out my mistake. I've been spelling Blaise's last name wrong. Blush It's Zabini, not Zambini. And yes, I do know that Blaise is suppose to be a boy. But I just found out about a week ago and by that time, it was too late to change it. Unless you guys want me to change it? Tell me what you think. Thank you!!  
  
Wow, I can't believe I'm writing so many chapters in so short a time. Must be all this free time I have. Don't you just love summer? I'm already working on Chapter 11. In fact, I'm halfway done. Expect it by Saturday or Sunday.   
  
AND THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! It makes me so happy when I open up my mailbox and see all those reviews!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Getting to Know Your Enemies  
  
"You don't suppose you were a bit hard on Hermione, do you?" asked Ginny Weasley.  
  
She, Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were in a compartment together. Harry and Ron had just spent most of the ride talking to most of the 6th and 7th year Gryfindors about Hermione.  
  
"No, I don't think we were harsh on her at all," replied Ron coldly.  
  
"She betrayed us Ginny!" exclaimed Harry, "she spent the whole summer with Malfoy when all the while we were asking her to come to the burrow. She blew us off for him."  
  
Dean, Seamus and Neville were listening intently, as if watching a tennis match, moving their heads left and right, watching Harry and Ron, then turning to look at Ginny.  
  
"Yes, but you've been friends for so long," replied Ginny. "Aren't you at least going to listen to her side of the story?"  
  
"Why should we? It's bloody plain to see that she doesn't care about us at all," replied Ron, quickly dismissing the issue.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I suppose you're all planning on becoming deatheaters?" asked Hermione nervously. She felt scared addressing this issue. After all, it was only until a few months ago that she thought she was a muggleborn. But her curiosity got the best of her. She just had to ask them.  
  
"You might think so," replied Blaise, "but to tell you the truth, we're probably going to end up not becoming deatheaters."  
  
Hermione was puzzled. She must have looked it because Blaise continued and explained.  
  
"Well you see, not many women become deatheaters. Usually it's all men. We're probably going to marry deatheaters and become deatheater wives. That just means we stay home and support them. You know, throw parties and such. We get to live in the lap of luxury." she smiled, revealing her white teeth.  
  
"What about you Hermione?" asked Pansy, "what side are you taking?"  
  
"Well, I planning on just staying neutral."  
  
"Really?" replied Millicent, clearly surprised, "I was sure you would say you were staying on the so called "good" side."  
  
"Actually," began Hermione, "if you asked me that question a year ago, I would have said that I was staying on the light side. But ever since the end of 5th year, I've really started to think about it. Now, neither side really appeals to me."  
  
Hermione half expected them to shout at her and demand she join them or die, but they didn't. They just nodded.   
  
"Perhaps spending time with us will sway your mind." replied Millicent.  
  
"Perhaps," replied Hermione slyly.   
  
"You know," began Blasie, "you remind me of someone. I can't remember who. It's as if I've seen you somewhere at home, in a picture or something. But I know that's impossible. I don't have any pictures of you at home. Of your grandmother maybe, but not you. But I know I've seen you. I can't place it though."  
  
Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she just gave a small smile. A few minutes later, the train stopped, they had finally reached Hogwarts.  
  
They left their bags in the compartment, they would be taken up to the school separately. As soon as Hermione got off the train with Blaise, Pansy and Millicent, she immediately noticed the stares and whispers she was attracting. She noticed all the glares and jealous looks she got from most of the female population. The male population however, gave her a different response. She noticed a lot of guys staring at her. Some where even winking and whistling at her. She saw guys do the same thing to Blaise, Pansy and Millicent, but they looked as if they didn't even notice. Hermione supposed they were too used to it to even notice several guys checking them out.  
  
Hermione impulsively began looking around for Draco. She quickly stopped herself. "Forget about him," she told herself. But even so, she couldn't help it, she continued discreetly looking for him. She didn't find him, but she did see Harry and Ron, along with Ginny. They were standing next to some other Gryfindors. They were all awestricken at the sight of Hermione. They were all staring. Hermione supposed it was because of her new look and the fact that she was hanging out with three Slytherin girls who were notorious for being sexy and cruel.   
  
Hermione did nothing but flick her hair at them while continuing to walk towards the long row of thestral drawn carriages while talking animatedly with Blaise, Pansy and Millicent. They got into an empty carriage and closed the door.  
  
"You're not going to sit at the Gryfindor table are you Hermione?" asked Pansy.  
  
"Where else would I sit?" replied Hermione, confused.  
  
"Well, why don't you sit with us?" asked Blaise.  
  
"At the Slytherin table??" asked Hermione. The confusion on her face was even more pronounced. "But I can't! I'm not a Slytherin!"  
  
"Who cares? You're kind of our friend now. Besides, there's no actual school rule that says everyone has to sit with their house. Things just got that way." said Millicent.   
  
"I don't know," replied Hermione. She was glad that they considered her a friend in so short a time and that they were inviting her to sit with them, but she was still a Gryfindor at heart. "Maybe not so soon. Maybe I could sit with you guys after a few days."  
  
"Alright. If that's what you want," replied Blaise, "but you shouldn't care so much about what other people think.  
  
Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were out of the carriages and in the Great Hall. Hermione sat down next to some 5th years who didn't even notice her.  
  
Dinner that night was very boring for Hermione. No one talked to her at all. When Dumbledore announced that she and Draco were head boy and girl she noticed that even though the other houses gave her a warm welcome, most of the Gryfindors only brought their hands together once or twice before stopping. Harry and Ron didn't bother clapping at all. Hermione's mood was brought up a lottle after hearing Blaise, Pansy and Millicent loudly cheer for her.  
  
After finishing dinner, she found out that Professor McGonagoll would be showing Draco and her the way to their room.   
  
She got up and said good night to her newest friends. All three of them gave her a hug. She turned around after hugging them and saw that Professor McGonagoll and Draco were looking at her, clearly waiting for her. She said goodbye to Blaise, Pansy and Millicent once more before following Professor McGonagoll.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I promise the next one will be much longer. 


	11. A Letter From Home

Chapter Eleven  
  
Letter From Home  
  
It was a good ten minutes before they finally reached their room. Draco kept glancing at Hermione, trying to catch her eye, but Hermione refused to look at him. Draco walked behind her. Was it just him or did she look a bit different? His eyes widened. Hermione had taken off her robe and held it in her hands. Draco noticed that her skirt was several inches shorter and her shirt was much tighter than usual. Draco continued walking behind her, his jaw wide open.   
  
Professor McGonagoll finally stoppped in front of a painting of a young girl. "The password to your room is animagus. As head boy and girl, you won't have a curfew, but I don't expect you to abuse that privilege. Good Night," sad Professor McGonagoll stiffly before leaving.  
  
"Hermione" started Draco, but he was cut off by the sound of Hermione's voice saying the password and entering the room.  
  
Draco sighed and followed her into their common room. He was determined to explain why things had to be this way and why they couldn't be seen together. But it seemed as if Hermione was determined to not speak to him. Hermione had already began walking towards a door labeled "Head Girl" on the right side of the room.   
  
Draco took her left hand but Hermione quickly pulled it away.   
  
"Stay away from me Malfoy," she said with venom.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me," he began. But he was cut off by her again.  
  
"No, you had your chance," she replied coldly before entering her room and slamming her door.  
  
Draco sighed heavily and sat down on an couch across from the fireplace. He buried his face in his hands and groaned. Did he make the right choice? That question kept nagging him all through the train ride and all through dinner. He was sure it would continue bothering him in his sleep. Maybe he should have just stayed with Hermione and kept his plans to himself. But why did he care so much about Hermione in the first place? He had never cared so much about another girl. After all, Draco did have a reputation for being a player. He usually dumped a girl after a week or two. And he never felt any remorse. Why did he feel so guilty after breaking up with Hermione? He couldn't seriously be falling for her, could he?  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione slammed her door and leaned her back against the door, closing her eyes and holding back her tears. After a few moments, when she knew it was safe to open them, she opened her eyes and smiled at what she saw.  
  
Her room was beautiful. It was decorated in red and gold. Her queen sized bed looked inviting but Hermione decided to unpack first. She found a large walk-in closet and found out that her things had already been unpacked. So she changed into silk boy shorts with a matching silk tank top and slipped in her bed. She was asleep within ten minutes.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione woke up the next day at 6:30. She quickly got up and got out of her room, heading for the shower. She went in their common room and saw a door to the left of the fireplace. She went in and took a shower. Luckily, she managed to avoid Draco. She assumed he was still sleeping. When she was done, she put on a bath robe and went back to her room.  
  
She put on her uniform and made the same changes Blaise made and preceded to do her hair. She decided to put her hair up. She liked wearing it down but she found it was much easier to wear it up. She could take notes without her hair bothering her. She put her hair in a high ponytail, curling the ends to add a bit of glamour. She applied a small amount of makeup, making her face look natural. She got her things and went down to breakfast.  
  
When she got to the Great Hall, she saw Blaise, Pansy and Millicent sitting at the Slytherin table. They waved to her and motioned for her to sit with them. Hermione decided to do it. Sitting at the Sytherin table with her friends was better than sitting alone at the Gryfindor table. Hermione sat down next to Pansy who was across from Millicent who was next to Blasie.   
  
"Good morning," greeted Hermione, taking a waffle.  
  
"Good morning," chorused the girls.  
  
"So, how was your common room and room?" asked Millicent.  
  
"I didn't really notice the common room till this morning but it's really nice, and I love my room. You guys have to come over." said Hermione, adding syrup to her waffles.  
  
"Oh we will," said Blaise sleepily, gracefully taking a bit out of her buttered toast.  
  
"We can do all sorts of things in your common room," said Blaise, "there won't be as much people there."  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Meanwhile, a good distance away, sat Draco. He was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. They were talking about....something. Draco could remember because he wasn't really listening at this particular moment. He was too focused on the four girls and wondering why Blaise, Pansy and Millicent had gotten all buddy-buddy with Hermione.   
  
He knew the three Sytherins probably weren't faking their friendship with Hermione. They didn't work that way. If they were going to humiliate her, they would do it in a very obvious way.   
  
Draco shrugged and went back to his cereal. Maybe he was thinking too much of it. They probably just liked her, that's all.   
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione was just finishing her second waffle when the mail came. A large brown barn owl came, delivering her subscription to the Daily Prophet. She unrolled the newspaper and looked at the front page. There, she saw a picture of a black limo that looked as if it was in the middle of a multi car collision. She saw moving Ministry officials obliviating what looked like Muggles. Hermione read the headline.  
  
"HEIRS TO FRENCH THRONE DIES IN MUGGLE CAR CRASH"  
  
Hermione promptly fainted.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione woke up a half hour later, laying down on white cotton sheets. She opened her eyes and saw Blaise, Pansy and Millicent quietly talking and looking teary eyed. They immediately surrounded her when they saw she was awake.   
  
"What am I doing here?" asked Hermione, she tried to get up but they gently pushed her back down so she was laying down.  
  
"Perhaps it's best you stay laying down," said Pansy, her voice breaking.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry," said Blaise in a shaky voice.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione. She was really confused now, what was she doing in the Hospital Wing? Her headache wasn't helping either. "What are you guys-"  
  
Hermione stopped. Millicent had just handed her a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet and a thick envelope. Millicent's hand was shaking. The memories of this morning immediately began flooding back to Hermione. Breakfast, that picture and the headline in the Daily Prophet, that horrible headline. Tears began to flow form Hermione's eyes.  
  
"We have to leave now Hermione," said Blaise, who was crying a little.  
  
"We have classes, but we'll come back to see you." said Pansy, sniffling.  
  
"Dumbledore said you didn't have to go to your classes today," said Millicent, wiping her eyes.  
  
They each gave Hermione a hug and left, leaving her in her misery. Madam Pomfrey came, telling Hermione she could leave. Hermione slowly got up, taking the newspaper and letter, and slowly went up to her room.  
  
In no time at all, she was already facing the entrance to her room. She said the password and went to her room, collapsing on her bed. Hermione began to heavily cry. She couldn't believe it. Were her parents really dead? How could life be so cruel to her? Memories of her childhood began rushing back to her.  
  
She remembered he fourth birthday. It was her very first big birthday party. Her previous birthdays were quiet family affairs. Which meant that her mother and father would take her for a day trip somewhere. The previous year, they went to the beach and had a quiet picnic.   
  
Her fourth birthday party was years ago, but Hermione stilled remembered that day vividly. Her parents had bought her a new light pink dress and small pink Mary Janes. Her hair was done in tight ringlets and Hermione remembered all the compliments she got that day. All of her neighborhood and preschool friends were there, along with their parents. Hermione also remembered seeing other people and children she didn't know.   
  
Her mind went to another memory. She was seven years old and her father was teaching her how to ride a bike. She still remembered how worried her mother looked as she stood by the door, watching he father put a helmet on Hermione. She got many scrapes and scratches that day but she remembered how determined she was to get it right. By dinner time, Hermione was riding without her father's help. She remembered how proud she was of herself and the sound of her father laughing as she rode in circles around him.   
  
She remembered they day she got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. How proud they were. Now that she thought of it, she realized that her parents weren't at all suspicious of a letter sent by an owl. When she told them, they were absolutely glowing with pride.  
  
Hermione's face was tear stained. Tears continued to fall as she reminisced on past memories with her parents.   
  
It took her over an hour to calm herself down. When the tears finally stopped, she remembered the letter. She pushed away the newspaper, she wasn't ready to read that article just yet. She looked at the envelope. It had her name in a fancy script. She knew right away it was from her Grandmother. It had her distinct and intricate handwriting and the royal seal. Hermione opened it.  
  
_My Dear Hermione,  
  
It seems as if tragedy has struck our family once more. I never thought I would outlive both my children and my son in law. I've never felt such sorrow. I wish I did not have to concern you mind with more thoughts, but it's something you have a right to know.  
  
It all starts with Aurora Zabini, your father's mother. She was a beautiful woman and looked so much like you when she was your age. She attended Beaubaxtons while Tom Marvolo Riddle attended Hogwarts. They didn't meet until Aurora became a deatheater when she was 20 and he was 21. Soon after they met, they fell in love. Five years later, they got married. Only a few people attended, me included. I was one of Aurora's best friends.  
  
Two years later, your father was born. Very few people knew that Robert's father was Tom. Most believed she had a baby out of wedlock. Aurora and Tom's marriage was kept secret. Tom didn't want Aurora to get hurt. He even tried to get her to stop going to deatheater meetings, but Aurora wouldn't hear of that.  
  
My story continues with your mother and father. They both went to Beaubaxtons, but they didn't talk very much while they were in school. It wasn't till after school that their love blossomed. They didn't meet again till your mother was 22 and your father was 23. They were at a ball for your mother's birthday.   
  
Four years later, they married. The following year, they had you. When you were born, everyone immediately fell in love with you. Everyone was very taken with you. You were the cutest baby I had ever seen. (Not to mention the most beautiful young lady now). Aurora loved you so much. You looked just like her when she was a baby. But you were rarely seen out of the company of Tom. He was enchanted by you. Whenever he came home, he would go see you. He loves you so much. And he misses you very much.  
  
Anyways, on with my story. When you were almost a year old, something horrible happened. There was a deatheater raid and Aurora, who even though was aging was still very beautiful and energetic, was there, still attending meetings at her age. She was captured by an auror, and not just any auror, but by James Potter. He took her in for questioning. She was given veritaserum but before James Potter could ask her any questions, she poisoned herself, so that she wouldn't give Tom away.  
  
We were all devastated and heartbroken when we found out. Even you noticed that she was gone. You would ask for her all the time, and cry when she didn't come. We were all very sad. But our sadness and anger would not match that of Tom's. he was the most angry and heartbroken. That same day Aurora died, Tom heard of a prophecy, I know not what it contained, but it made him, if possible, even angrier towards the Potters. A few nights later, he went to the Potter's, seeking revenge. It was that night, tragedy struck once more. Tom was said to be defeated and was thought to be dead. What puzzled me was that apparently, it was little Harry Potter's doing.   
  
After we found out, we were afraid that the Ministry would find out that Robert was Tom's son. So your mother and father, along with you, went into hiding. They did this to protect you. They even changed their names from Riddle to Granger. They both didn't have a strong liking to the Muggle world, but they went anyway, to protect you.   
  
You are loved so much Hermione, by me and your grandfather. He told me he wishes to see, but will wait until you are ready. Your parent's funeral will be in 2 days on Saturday morning. I wish it was not so. It's not right for a mother to bury her children. I love you so much Hermione.   
  
Much Love From Your  
  
Grandmother  
_  
Hermione stood there, shocked. Suddenly, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent came in. Hermione saw Draco behind them.   
  
"Draco let us in," explained Blaise, she was holding a picture, "I found it Hermione! I found it!"  
  
But Hermione never found out what she found because at that moment, for the second time that morning, she fainted.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Author's Note- I hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you think. I also added this time line. I hope it helps. I know a lot of you are probably confused. I did a lot of research for dates (well, years actually) in the book. Once I found out what year J.K Rowling put for Hermione's birth, the rest was easy. Hopefully, I did it correctly. I had to estimate how old Harry's parents were when they had Harry though, so their year of birth might not be accurate. I also didn't know what James Potter did for a living so I made him an auror.  
  
TIMELINE   
  
1933 - Tom is born  
  
1934 - Aurora is born  
  
1954 - Aurora becomes a deatheater at 20.  
  
1959 - Aurora and Tom marry.  
  
1961 - Robert Riddle (Hermione's father) is born.  
  
1962 - Elizabeth Habsburg-Bourbon (Hermione's mother) is born.  
  
1969 - James Potter and Lily Evens (Harry's parents) are born.  
  
1986 - James and Lily graduate from Hogwarts.  
  
James starts auror training. They marry some time after.  
  
1988 - Robert and Elizabeth marry.  
  
1989 - Harry Potter is born.  
  
1989 - Hermione Riddle is born.  
  
1990 - Deatheater Raid. Aurora dies.  
  
1990 - Tom seeks revenge. He apparently "dies". James and Lily Potter also die.  
  
1990 - Riddles (Grangers) go into hiding.


	12. The Challenge

Author's Note - This story is getting harder and harder to write. Well, in this chapter, there's going to be a touch of Hermione/Draco action. But don't worry, it's the first of many.   
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Challenge  
  
Hermione expected to wake up in the hospital wing again, but when she finally woke up about four hours later, she was in her room, on her bed. Hermione chuckled at what she saw next.  
  
It seemed as if Blaise, Pansy and Millicent fell asleep waiting for her to wake up. Blaise was on the left side of Hermione's bed while Pansy was on the right. Millicent was near the edge of the bed, curled up. Hermione looked at the clock, it was 4:30 pm.  
  
She heard a moan...... a deep one. Hermione knew it wasn't any of the girls. She looked around and there, sitting on of the armchairs in her room, next to her fireplace, was Draco, fast asleep. She wondered what he was doing here.  
  
Hermione quietly got up, without waking any of them. She got a piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note:  
  
See you guys at six for dinner. Thanks so much for staying with me, you really didn't have to, but I appreciate the gesture. Thank you once again!  
  
She put the note on her pillow, where her head was when she was sleeping. Her grandmother's letter was sill on the floor. It looked as if they didn't read it. Hermione picked it up and put it on her desk. She took her wand and tidied herself up before leaving to take a walk on the grounds.   
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione sat down on a large rock near the lake.   
  
Was she dreaming? Could all of this really be happening? It was so much to take in. First, she found out she was royalty, then, she found out her parents were wizards. Ron and Harry had also completely disowned her as their friends and Slytherins had taken their place. Then came the most shocking of them all. She was a Riddle. Directly related to Voldemort himself.   
  
She sat there for a long time, simply thinking and watching as the sun set. After a while, she realized she was cold. It was 5:50, so she decided to begin walking to the Great Hall for dinner.   
  
She decided to sit with Pansy, Blaise and Millicent. They gave her a long hug before allowing her to sit down. She expected Dumbledore to make an announcement about her parent's death, but he didn't. And for that, Hermione was glad.   
  
As she started to eat, Hermione suddenly remembered something. "Blaise, what did you find out? You know, that thing you were about to tell me."  
  
"Oh, yes," replied Blaise, "remember how on the train, I said that I thought I had seen you somewhere? Well I did. I found this when I was doing a bit of unpacking." she put a hand in her robes and pulled out an old picture.   
  
"She's my great-aunt," continued Blaise, "it was taken when she was around 23. She died though. Her name's Aurora. It's really eerie how much she looks like you."  
  
Hermione gasped at the name and looked at the picture. The woman in the picture was sitting on an armchair, reading a book. She wore a blue, knee length skirt with a white button up blouse. She wore robes the same shade of blue as her skirt over it. The woman had Hermione's flawless face and they both shared the same facial features, except the woman had deep blue eyes. It had the same sparkle Hermione's honey eyes had. She had Hermione's light brown hair that ended in ringlets. The woman was looking at her and laughing, as if laughing at the person talking the picture.   
  
Hermione looked up. "This is my grandmother. That's why I look so much like her."  
  
Hermione saw their eyes widen. " I'll tell you after dinner, just come to my room, the password is animagus. You might have to wait a while though, I have to see what assignment I missed.   
  
After dinner, Hermione went up to the head table so she could find out what her assignments were. By the time she was done, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent were already on their way to Hermione's room.   
  
Hermione began walking to her room. The halls were not too crowded. She only passed by a couple of groups of people talking.  
  
Hermione was walking down a corridor when she felt a hand grab her. She was spun around by that person. She felt her back softly graze the wall. She looked at her captor.  
  
"Malfoy," she said smoothly, "is this what you do in your free time? Sneak up on girls?"  
  
"I tried to talk to you earlier, but you wouldn't listen to me," her nervously ran his fingers through his golden hair.   
  
Hermione felt her knees weaken. He looked wonderful doing that. Hermione tried to walk away but he put his right hand on the wall, blocking her. She tried to go the other way, but he had already blocked her escape routes with both his arms.  
  
"You corner girls in deserted corridors now Malfoy?"  
  
"Just listen to me," he growled.   
  
"No. You listen to me Malfoy. Weren't you the one who said you wanted us to stay away from each- " Hermione was cut off because at that moment Draco had pressed his lips right onto Hermione's.  
  
Hermione gasped but Draco used that moment to enter her mouth with his tongue. It only took Hermione a few seconds to respond. She put her arms around his neck as his put his hands on her hips, pushing her back so that her back was firmly against the wall.  
  
"Why....must...you......be so....difficult?" asked Draco between kisses. Draco started kissing her jawline, moving down to her neck.   
  
"Well....if you.......weren't...........such an...........asshole," she replied between gasps.   
  
Draco responded by lightly bitting her neck, making her gasp once more.  
  
Hermione didn't know why, but she was turned on by this. She knew it was dangerous, making out in a corridor, but the feeling of the risk of getting caought intrigued and excited her. After a few seconds of more mindless kissing, Hermione realized what she was doing and pushed him away.   
  
"You seduced me once, don't think you have the smarts to do it again."  
  
Draco's puzzled look turned into an interested one.  
  
"Is that a challenge?" he asked.  
  
Hermione decided to test her daring. She smirked and started to walk back to her room.   
  
Draco watched her retreating back and smirked.   
  
And that's how the challenge began.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione could still feel her lips tingling even when she reached the portrait. Before going in, she made sure her front shoulder blade was covered.  
  
She said the password and went in. She went to her room and saw the three girls sitting on her bed, chatting. Hermione sat down and joined them.  
  
"Well, I thought you guys should know something, I just found out today." Hermione got up again and went to her desk, getting her grandmother's letter. She handed it to them and they immediately began reading it.   
  
Hermione saw their eyes widen as they read the letter. Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes once more. She managed to push the memory of the letter in the back of her mind during dinner, but now, she felt the pain return. By the time they finished reading the letter, Hermione was crying softly.  
  
"Oh Hermione," said a stunned Blaise. "Wow. I can't believe it."  
  
"I don't know what to do," replied Hermione as tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. Millicent passed her a box of tissues.   
  
"I read the article in the Daily Prophet," said Pansy reluctantly. "They said the accident was caused by a drunk muggle driving. He was the one that caused the chain collision your parents were in."  
  
Hermione was stunned. A muggle? A muggle was able to cause the deaths of two full grown wizards? One who was the son of one the most powerful wizards who ever lived? And the other? Who was royalty? At the moment, Hermione felt something she had never felt towards muggles. Extreme hate. Tears continued to fall from Hermione's eyes. They weren't just tears of sadness, they were also bitter tears filled with hate.  
  
After about a quarter of an hour of comforting her, they left Hermione so she could have some time alone.   
  
Hermione curled up in her bed and allowed the tears to continue falling.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Draco was sitting in their common room. Blaise and Millicent left fifteen minutes ago, but Draco could still hear Hermione's stifled sobs.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to comfort her, but he knew that wasn't possible. A week ago, he could have done so. How did their relationship go from sweet and innocent to forbidden and sensual in less than a week?  
  
No girl had ever left him feeling so confused. Wasn't he the one that said he wanted to stay away from her? To forget about her completely? Now look at what he was doing. He was doing the complete opposite. He was trying to seduce her once again. He just couldn't stay away from her. She was just so alluring.   
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Hermione lay in her bed, sniffling. Her world had completely turned upside down. What was she going to do? Hermione could tell that her hatred of muggles was growing. She couldn't explain the loathing the felt towards the lot of them. And the Potters. She loathed them the most. They caused her life to be this way. James Potter caused her grandmother's death. The grandmother she could have known. The Potters were the cause of her parents going into hiding. If it weren't of them, she would have lived her whole life knowing her heritage. She would make them pay.  
  
In the midst of this all. She smiled at the thought of her challenge with Draco. She didn't know what came over her. She knew that it was wrong, that she could get caught, but that's what excited her.  
  
She thought of her parent's funeral, which would take place the day after tomorrow. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she held them back.  
  
Hermione remembered what her grandmother said about her grandfather.....Tom.... Lord Voldemort. She knew what she was going to do. She got up and went to her desk and began writing a letter to her grandmother. She was going to meet him.  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
Sorry for any mistakes. I was in a hurry. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. 


	13. The Heir

Author's Note - Sorry it took a while for me to update. This chapter is going to be a bit short. I apologize, but I've been feeling a bit under the weather. I hope you'll forgive me. I have a general idea where this story is going to go. It's going to be a bit dark and light at the same time. Tell me what you think and please don't hesitate to share some of your ideas with me. Tell me what you want to see happen. Thank you!  
  
Oh yes, one more thing. Due to some of the language and ...erm, rather adult content here, should I change the rating?   
  
Disclaimer - Why must you be so cruel?? I already said I don't own Harry Potter? Wahh!!!  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The Heir  
  
Hermione woke up the next day refreshed and energized. Perhaps it was because she would be going to class for the first time this year. The thought of going to class calmed her. No matter how much would change, Hermione would always be the little schoolgirl inside.   
  
She got out of her room and headed for the bathroom, passing the cozy looking common room, which was decorated in Slytherin and Gryfindor colors. She went inside the bathroom, trouble was, someone was already there.   
  
"Do you mind getting out Malfoy? I have to take a shower," she drawled.   
  
He was over by the sink wearing a towel around his waist, and nothing else. "Go ahead Granger, no one's stopping you," he replied, adding gel to his locks.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fuck that damn Ferret," she thought, "I'm going to be late," She took of the uniform she fell asleep in, revealing lacy red boyshorts and a matching bra.   
  
Draco's eyes widened in shock but he recovered quickly, feigning a look of boredom. On the contrary, he was very intrigued. He didn't think she would actually do it. "She's very stubborn," he thought. He watched her through the mirror, smirking to himself.   
  
Hermione walked towards the shower. She wanted to take a bath in the swimming pool sized bathtub, but she decided against it. The shower door was glass, but you couldn't see clearly through it. The glass was blurred. She stepped in and closed the shower door. He could see her blurred outline taking off her ....... undergarments. Moments later, Hermione threw them mover the shower door and on to the white marble floor. She turned on the water.   
  
Draco gulped. True, he was no stranger to the opposite sex and he was definitely accustomed to ........ er ..... human mating rituals, but this was completely different.   
  
For one thing, he had never watched someone shower before. And another thing? Well, this was Hermione Granger. You know? Goody Two Shoes? Know it all? She wasn't usually alluring or seductive. But at that moment she was. Draco didn't think she was even possible of doing such things. Was Hermione trying to turn him on right now? Hermione was currently washing her hair. She was making rather interesting noises. She would moan a little as she massaged her hair with the shampoo.   
  
Draco took his time styling his hair and shaving. The steam and Hermione's low moans were starting to get to him. 15 minutes later, Hermione turned off the water, just as Draco was putting on his aftershave.   
  
Hermione stuck her hand out of the glass shower door, reaching for a bath robe on the nearby towel rack. Draco almost wished the towel rack wasn't as close to the shower.   
  
A few seconds later, Hermione came out of the shower, the robe loosely on her. She walked over to the sink and began brushing her teeth while Draco fixed his hair once more.   
  
"Stayed here the whole time did you?" she said when she was done, waking over to the door. "Didn't see you as a peeping tom sort of guy." she smirked and went back to her room.   
  
Draco merely smirked. "Feisty," he thought to himself.   
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
"What a weirdo," thought Hermione as she left the bathroom.   
  
She went in her room and got ready for class. Hermione put on her uniform. The skirt was mid thigh and her shirt was fit her form well and the tie was loose as usual. She pointed her wand at her hair and muttered a spell, making it dry. She decided to wear it down today, letting it fall in soft ringlets. She put on some mascara and black eyeliner, making her honey eyes look more intense. She put on some tinted chapstick and grabbed her bag, heading down to breakfast.   
  
She walked down the halls, holding her bag in her right hand, letting it hang down. She put a feather light charm on it earlier, so she couldn't feel the weight of her books and supplies.   
  
Hermione noticed all the stares and whispers she got. She smirked. She expected people to talk about her. After all, everyone in the wizarding and muggle world had heard about how the heirs to the French throne had unsurfaced. Yesterday had caused even more talk, when two of the heirs died. Hermione also knew that practically everyone in school knew about how she got into a fight with Harry and Ron, not to mention her physical change. Hermione smiled. She was getting rather fond of all the attention.   
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0  
  
A man and a woman were sitting in a very well decorated and furnished sitting room, drinking tea. The old woman looked regal in her robes of blue. She sat up straight, in a proud way. Her hair was put up in an elegant bun and not one hair was out of place. Her make up was neat and precise. Even with her old age, she was still one to look at.   
  
The man looked just as neat and precise. He too should signs of old age, but even so, it wasn't hard to detect a trace of handsomeness in the man. His raven black hair was neat and his purple-blue eyes held a natural intensity to them.   
  
"She wants to meet you Tom," said the woman, sipping her tea.   
  
"I've waiting a long time for this," he replied.   
  
"We all have. It's time she embraces this. It's in her blood and I feel it in her. She sounded absolutely disgusted at muggles and the Potters in her letter."  
  
"She's perfect. I've heard from Lucius that she's the top in the school. Of course, I sensed it in her when she was young. She's powerful. Maybe even more than me."  
  
"Will you do it?" the woman asked.  
  
"If she chooses my path, she will in fact, be my heir, as wells as yours."  
  
o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0 


End file.
